


邀请5题

by ninorin0074658



Category: Arashi (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninorin0074658/pseuds/ninorin0074658





	邀请5题

01.焦れる視線  
二宫和也不喜欢在那（zuo）啥（ai）的时候睁着眼。  
相叶有一次的问过他这个问题，他说“我害怕你的汗滴到我眼睛里”，相叶虽然知道这人又在跑火车还是装作生气的样子恶意顶弄了几下，明明都流出泪水还是非要紧闭着双眼。  
只是害怕对上相叶充满情欲的双眼。  
只是害怕自己的眼睛会出卖自己，明明说着不行了不行了其实是想要的不行的自己，被快感控制不能自我管理的自己。

 

02.無自覚なお誘い  
急促的门铃声将二宫和也从游戏的世界中拽出来，从按门铃的频率和持续时间来看应该是相叶妥妥的，但明明已经给过他备用钥匙了啊。老子给他这么贵重的东西居然不随身带？！不可能，那家伙肯定是每天带在身上没人的时候还拿出来盯着傻笑一会。  
门铃还在持续振动着二宫的耳膜，同时还夹杂着一个沙哑的声音呼唤着他的名字。听到熟悉的聒噪声音二宫直接放弃换装，把手里正要往腿上套的休闲裤往沙发上一扔，穿着原本的宽松T恤和鲜艳的天蓝色胖次便跑去了玄关。  
才不是急着见他，只是怕他那么大力气把门铃按坏还要花钱去修。  
“不是给你钥匙了嘛，为什么不带着。”相叶在玄关自觉换鞋，二宫倚在玄关的墙上毫无意识的摩擦着光裸的双腿。  
“我一直都有带在身上哦，看~”从上衣兜里掏出一枚小巧的银色钥匙，穿过小孔的细绳上拴着一个袖珍的棒球手套，“但我就是想要nino给我开门嘛。。。打开门就能看到nino，听到你温柔的对我说‘お帰り’，然后我说‘ただいま’，再来一个进门kiss，nino心情好的话还可以直接推倒在玄关，啊啊啊好温馨这就是我梦寐以求的生活！”  
“你这个工口八嘎整天脑子里都是什么？！为什么你到我家来要说‘ただいま’啊，不对，为什么你要到我家来啊？”  
“明明是nino邀请我来的啊。”  
“我什么时候邀请你了明明是你。。。！！”被相叶落在耳边的手掌困在胸膛与墙壁之间，比空气还炽热的吐息被刻意喷在脖颈侧面。  
“穿成这个样子还说不是在邀请我吗？”另一只手掌隔着轻薄的天蓝色布料揉捏着柔软的臀肉，指尖不时撩拨过小穴上方的浅沟，加上相叶突然变得性感的声线，二宫突然有一种很不祥的预感。  
“我今天心情不好。。。嗯。。。所以你不能在玄关。。。”  
“那回房间~”从二宫穿着T恤胖次打开门的那一刻就开始心思活络的相叶打横抱起二宫朝卧室走去。

 

03.垣間見た本気  
Pocky恶魔nino×白衣天使波多野  
“波多野桑，今天的3点甜食吃pocky好不好？“  
“但是今天是情人节哎，本来还想吃Royce生巧克力来着，好怀念啊那个味道~“  
“那。。。吃我怎么样？“突然那身象征恶魔的黑色西装变成了深V的薄T恤，下身死板的制服裤子也消失不见只剩一条黑色的胖次，与上身略长的衣摆几乎融为一体。  
借助翅膀的力量瞬间逼近波多野，收起翅膀跨坐在他的腿上。胸前敏感的两点已经因为温度的骤降而挺立，在轻薄的衣料下颤颤巍巍的站着，光洁如玉的大腿上也起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“喜欢吗？喜欢。。。我吗？”  
波多野还在因突如其来的诱惑大脑当机，小恶魔却已经抖着翅膀要逃离这个暧昧的空间。  
“不喜欢就算了，不要勉强。“  
“把我的馋虫都勾起来了怎么能放你走。“一把搂过小恶魔的腰，从嘴唇开始慢慢品尝。  
“nino是巧克力味的，好好吃~”  
“八嘎那是pocky的味道！”  
“不是哦，是最好吃的情人节巧克力~”

 

04.裾を引いて目を瞑って  
“睁开眼嘛nino，很可爱哟~“  
“不要！你这个恶趣味变态！“  
被迫穿上超短裙的二宫和也被相叶雅纪有力的膀臂牢牢锁在穿衣镜前，拼命扭动身躯也无法挣脱怀抱索性就紧紧闭上眼睛逃避镜子中羞耻的自己，攥紧裙子下摆不停往下拽也能感受到凉风在股间穿梭，根本就和只穿胖次一样嘛！不，更羞耻一点。

 

05.手を伸ばしたのは、僕か君か  
二宫扶着浴缸的两边，上下摆动着灵活的腰肢，靠着水的浮力起来的时候并不费力，但也因为水的阻力动作不能太快。这样让快感一点一点累积的过程让二宫有充足的时间反省和分析自己是怎么落到这么一个羞耻的地步。  
从最开始想吧。  
本来以为拍月九不会来的相叶突然推门进入，却因为太过疲劳在二宫放洗澡水那一点时间竟然倒在床上睡着了。  
好久不见的恋人躺在自己的床上熟睡着，二宫坐在他身边仔细端详着那张看了十几年的脸。褶子，黑眼圈，皮肤也粗糙，但怎么就这么好看。从细碎的刘海，高挺的鼻梁，到纤细的脖颈，弧度正好的锁骨，带着多日不见的思念一路轻吻下来。  
突然撑着床上的手被握住，才发现身下的人早已醒来。  
“我。。。我就来告诉你洗澡水放好了。。。”  
“那一起洗~”  
然后一起进了浴室，然后一起脱了衣服，然后一起泡在浴缸里，然后擦枪走火，然后被要求自己动原因竟然是‘既然nino刚才都主动了就主动到底吧’。  
哎，所以是自己主动的吗？二宫反省着自己的所作所为，不过是轻轻的亲吻而已，不过是。。。多日未见的思念在作祟，反应过来的时候已经坐在浴缸里把那火热的东西吞入体内，还不知羞耻的上下。。。  
为什么不能说相叶雅纪毫无防备的躺在恋人的床上熟睡，摆明的躺平任上不能算是一种邀请呢？二宫和也表示很不理解。


End file.
